The Outside Looking In
by OtakuRukia
Summary: Rukia and Renji, and some other friends are in a band. Conflicts tear them apart. When all her friends turn their back on Rukia, will she turn to a orange haired youth for comfort? sucky summary, more inside. IchigoxRukia, RenjixRukia oneshot
1. Chapter 1

The Outside Looking In

Chapter 1

Summary: The Soul Society does not exist, and all of our favorite main Bleach characters are what they appear to be, normal hyperactive and hormonal teenagers. Rukia Kuchiki Renji Aburai, and their small group are in a band and it's how they make a living. They have very little but have such great talent. Rukia is the lead singer, and Renji plays the guitar as well as backup singer. Hikaru is the youngest and he plays the drums. Ryuu plays the base and Naoto is a backup dancer. They are close-knit and as long as they have each other, nothing else matters that is until a certain adoption may split the band apart. What happens when Rukia, now of high status and without her band stumbles upon a majoring doctor but has a beautiful voice? Will sparks fly? When her friends walk away on her and her new brother is none the less comforting and forbids her to sing, will the orange haired youth find they key to her heart and help her find the courage to decide what is best for her? Well you sure as hell wont know unless you read!

A/N: I know this chapter maybe short, but it will get longer I pwomise! (hehehe, Pyon talk)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and other non-bleach names, Bleach rocks, Ichigox Rukia forever! And all of the songs used here are not mine, but I'd thought they would be cool to use! Oops, I forgot, this is a onesided RenjixRukia and future IchigoxRukia! K, now that I got all that crap out of the way, ONWARD HO!

Rating: Teen for language, and suggestive themes

oh and heres a little key for you guys,

_This means what the character is thinking or is a flashback. Most of the time, its what the character's thoughts are. If it is a flashback, I will point out so directly_

**This is what the character is saying, or is the second person singing in a song. Again if its someone singing, you will know**

Flashback...

_"Rukia-chan! You are so smart, you should go to school like all the other kids" chirped an excited Hikaru._

_Rukia taught herself how to read and write at a very young age and excelled in the fine arts of stealing. She herself regretted taking stuff that wasn't hers, but she was poor and everyday it was a fight for survival, so technically she was stealing out of desperation._

_"Hikaru, I would never want to leave, you, Renji and the others. You guys are just too fun and we are a family."_

_Renji was not in the circle of kids who were jumping up and down around Rukia as she was reading them a book; he was not sure about Rukia's decision. He did not want a beautiful girl like her to have a life like this forever. She showed promise where as they did not._

_So why was he smiling? Maybe deep, deep down he really did like Rukia and the gang. Nothing could split them apart, she was right; they were a family. All of them were orphans with no memory of ever having parents. They mate out of coincidence, but Renji convinced himself that it was fate that brought him to meeting Rukia. When all the other boys left to go find dinner, Renji found Rukia in her "bed" space. She was writing down something Renji could not understand, but what came out of her mouth was harmonious. Every word came together smoothly and pronunciated. Her voice was filled with emotion and truth. He did not know how long he had been standing there, but when he saw Rukia turn around and saw him staring at her, her face grew as red as a tomato. Renji was perplexed by this action. Why was she embarrassed? She was an amazing singer, and every bone in his body tingled as she sang. He felt like he had crossed into a different world, and there was only him and her._

_"Rukia-san! Why did you look so ashamed and embarrassed like that?" Rukia was in a field position, with her arms tucked neatly underneath her legs. At first when she did not answer, it made Renji mad and he wanted to hit her for it but he didn't._

_"Renji, just forget it. It's stupid really. I bet you think Im a pansy or something. I suck too at it."_

_It was Renji's turn to go red, as he pivoted his eyes to his feet. "No in fact, you are really good. I wish I could be that good, hell I wish I could be good at something."_

_He could tell from Rukia's face that she was surprised by what he said._

_"Renji…" then Rukia did another thing that startled him. She threw his arms around him into an embracive hug. Renji felt awkard at first but then he accepted it and held her tightly._

_"Thank you Renji." Renji smiled._

_"Baka, don't get all soft on me you hear? You crazy little midget."_

_He ruined the moment and Rukia sent a kick to his shins. "What was that for?!" _

_Rukia gave him a smug look. "For being a moron that's what, weirdo!" Rukia laughed. _

_"Hey, you are the one that's weird."_

Present Time...

Rukia did not stop singing since that day and even didn't feel embarrassed anymore to sing in front of them. She had her first real audience and judges. The boys hooted and hollered their support and whenever Rukia finished a song, she would bow and say thanks. Renji would be the critic and have to say something stupid but Rukia did'nt mind. She found something she could work at, and she loved it.

Renji found his talent when he found a thrown out guitar in a dumpster. It was only a base, but the strings were still there and the guitar itself was still intact. He tried at it. At first she was frustrated because he could'nt get it right, as much to Rukia's amusement. Somehow though he couldn't quit because Rukia's voice and smile encouraged him and inspired him somewhat. In less than 8 months, he had figured out the basic cords and had put together his own little tunes.

He didn't though learn all of it by himself. One day, he strolled into a guitar and instrument shop. When the clerk wasn't looking, he snagged a book that taught you how to play properly and had a bunch of songs to play with. Once he finished the book and successfully played each song well enough, he began to think up his own songs. Rukia taught him how to write sheet music, and in no time he was playing like a pro. Rukia and him would practice every night together and the other boys would applaud and give oohs and ahhs. Renji swelled with pride that he finally found his niche. Years had passed and after about 3 years, Renji had enough money from playing on the streets with Rukia singing, to buy an electric guitar. It was used because he could not afford a brand new one, but it played just as well as any other one. Rukia had not changed much but her singing got better and better. The other boys joined in too on the fun. They all found instruments they could play but Naoto who could not sing or play. Instead, he did backup dancer.

When that was settled, they formed a band and named themselves "Inuzuri Pride." Don't ask why, they just thought it would sound cool. (Hahaha) Their band began to play at local cafes and clubs. They still weren't that big in popularity, but to those who have seen them perform, they became instant fans. Rukia bought herself with her money share; an apartment. The apartment wasn't too big but provided two beds and a couch. Since the other's could not afford their own place to stay, just like when they were little; they shared the living space. To someone of average class, this would be inconvenient and cozy but to Rukia and company, it was huge and wonderful. Everything was new to them, like TV, showers(eww), and other simple stuff.

Today wasn't any different to them. This was their schedule,

1.Grab Breakfast

2.Band practice for 3 hours or so

3.Play at Starbucks for the home to rest for second gig

5.Go downtown to perform at a night back home around 3 in the morning.

Their time slots were tight but they managed. Renji was the first to get up. He walked into the living room that was connected to both his and Rukia's bedroom and the kitchen. The boys were piled on top of each other, restling for sleeping space in their sleep. Renji groaned in annoyance but he couldn't blame them. He couldn't just send them out in the cold but it bothered him so much to walk in to that! They were all in positions that stripped him of his innocence. He walked around the bedraggled boys and into the kitchen. He pulled out a carton of Orange Juice and drank from the carton. He then found some bread and popped it in the toaster. At the smell of food, the boys awoke and were at the kitchen in an orderly line with their hands open for donations. Renji rolled his eyes and threw projectiled fruit at them all. The boys scurried away, clutching their prizes greedily. He ate his toast and popped in a second for Rukia in case she was hungry. The lazy and sleep deprived fool, thought Renji. Whenever he and the gang were asleep, Rukia was awake still practicing and memorizing her lyrics that she wrote. She is too stubborn sometimes.

He was too busy thinking about Rukia that he didn't notice that he had burnt her toast. He cursed himself for the stupidity but also Rukia for not being awake, so he had to make this happen. "**You wench, you are going to pay**!" he mumbled to himself.

"**What did you call me Renji**?" Renji stopped talking in his tracks when he heard a familiar, yet cold voice behind him. It sent chills all throughout his body, but he held his face and threw her an indignant look.

"**You heard me! Because you are too worried about your stupid songs, you get too tired and sleep in. Now we are going to be late**." Renji checked his watch. "**Look**!" He pointed to his watch and put it in Rukia's face. "**It reads 10:30. We need to play in less than 2 hours and you have not even eaten breakfast yet. We are behind schedule**." He was even more furious to see a smile was spreading across Rukia's face from cheek to cheek.

"**Why Renji, you softy, I would say you actually care about my wellbeing**" she cooed, teasingly.

"**It's not that! We are going to be late and it's all your fault**!!"

Rukia shushed him. "**Ok, ok I get it. I heard you the first time. Let's get going then. I will meet you down in the main lobby in a few minutes with everyone**." When she meant the lobby, she meant the lobby of their apartment complex. The landlord doesn't mind them practicing there, in fact she likes it.

Renji huffed as she left. _Does she always have to act like that? She doesn't even apologize for making him wait, accuses him of actually caring about her and finally dismissing him as if nothing happened. Bitch!_ That was all Renji thought as he riled up his friends to go downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N: I'm not so sure now on what I will do with Ichigo, I was thinking majoring doctor, but I thought it wouldn't fit. So instead of majoring doctor, Ichigo will be just a normal hotheaded teenager. Unlike in the anime, he gets bad grades and is pretty much failure. Rukia will change that as she comes into view and meets him. I know its cliché but its all I got right now.

Sorry it took so long to post this. I finally got back to writing this because I had a momentary writer's block. Also if you want to check out my other story, Rain Rain Go Away, the 7th chapter it up there. Thanks for waiting, and please of course Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, there I said it gawd!

"Hey you punk! You don't just walk into our territory like that and expect to live, you arrogant s.o.b!" Fists met his face. He thrashed around as the clearly intimidated beasts just threw him around like a worthless toy. Flaring with indifference and his pride feeling hurt, he just yelled out a wild battle cry as he took his leg and kicked the rather luminous and smelly teenager, in the nuts. The bewildered and startled bully doubled over, holding back wails of pain. Everyone else glared at him and cornered him. They were about to beat senseless shit out of this snot-nosed kid until a quite tall but muscular looking, young boy. At first these wild and untamed teenagers did not know what to think of this stranger, but when he never broke eye contact with them, they thought he was messing with them. The arrogant teenagers then rounded on the strong young boy. They kicked and punched him recklessly but the strange giant was not phased in the least, he instead let them hit him until one of the guys gave up and looked at smelly who was still whimpering softly. They picked him off and ran off. "Forget it, your insane, your not worth our time!" The strange and quiet boy walked over to a ten year old carrot-topped boy. He did not talk but instead helped the weird haired kid up. He expected this guy to beat him up too, but there was no blow to the face or anywhere else that followed the silence between them both. He decided this guy who just saved his life wasn't a threat after all. The giant finally smiled at him and spoke in a flat tone, but it meant the world to him. "Name's Sado." Strawberry tilted his head. "Chad?" The stranger named Sado shook his head. "No, its Sado." The beaten up ten year old shrugged and took the hand that Sado gave him so he could stand up. He at first was shaky on his bruised legs but he regained his balance once again. "Arigato, Sado." There was no sentimental boy to boy talk or friend to friend long life stories, instead strawberry finally identified himself. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet ya! Gee you are pretty tall huh?" Sado looked suddenly offended by it so Ichigo tried to make up. "S-sorry Sado." Sado shook his head as if there was no need. "Its no big deal." Ichigo smiled. Sado was his first friend since his mother had died. Tatsuki was a friend, but she never came to play with him or even talk to him except for in Karate. Then it was Ichigo's turn to look sullen. "I'm surprised you saved me, I bet you don't like my hair either huh?" Sado looked confused. "No…why would I?" Ichigo blinked. This guy was either an idiot or was genuinely ok with it. Ever since Ichigo's mother had died, Ichigo put on a permanent frown and scowl. He wanted no one to think him as a crybaby anymore, so he put on the tough and tortured look. It was not often that someone did not insult him or fight with him due to his punk ass attitude or his hair. Everyone thought Ichigo as standoffish, or tried to steal their thunder. But maybe Ichigo miscounted and forgot Sado. But of course, Sado asked an expected question. "So why did you die your hair that color Ichigo? Do you like getting into so many fights?" Ichigo with instinct and without hesitation, replied with almost with a wistful look in his eye, "No it's natural, but believe me I have always thought about dying my hair black. But if I really cared what people thought of it, I would have dyed it black a long time ago." Sado accepted Ichigo's reason with a nod. Chad spoke with but a few words, but the friendship and loyalty that bounced off him was like a picture; for it spoke the words that did not come out of his mouth. "So Sado, why didn't you beat me up too? I was sure that you wanted to jump in on the fight too. I mean it's not like I would get mad at you or anything." Chad again shook his head. "I do not like fighting, I want peace. I want to use my strength and height to protect people not to hurt them."

Ever since that day, Ichigo and Chad became the best of friends. Ichigo respected Chad for his resolve to protect and not hurt anyone. They were both alike. Both were scorned for how they looked. But obviously there were exceptions like Uryuu Ishida, Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki. They welcomed Ichigo and Chad, and became friends as well. In their freshman year, they decided to form a band. Ichigo had already been practicing an electric guitar since he found interest in watching MTV and listening to his favorite bands. Chad found an interest in the drums because he got too be in the back, unnoticed. Inoue was their backup singer along side Ichigo. As for Uryuu Ishida, he played the piano…when they needed him. Tatsuki; the rightful leader of the group became their Band manager. Tatsuki knew how to get Ichigo off his lazy ass and get to work but also was a good friend too. They named their band, "The outsiders." This is in no relation to the book or the movie and although an overused term, they thought it suited them. They met for practice every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday from five to nine pm and on weekends from noon to four in the evening. Today was a Tuesday, so Ichigo and his band got the day off. The time was 5:00 in the evening now and Ichigo still felt like he just got out of bed. He decided that he needed a late afternoon pick me up and what better place to go than the all famous, Starbucks? It just opened last week and it was the place to be any time of day. Normally it was packed but it was nice out and it was the week most families went away on vacation. He checked his wallet to see he only had 10,000 yen which could get him a medium sized frappaccino and a blueberry scone; one of his favorites. He heard about a well-liked band playing there tonight but did not think much of it.

He lifted his hands and stroked his fingers through his spiky and orange hair. His band's songs might never reach the billboard tops but it was a way to vent his frustrations from school and he had a talent for it. When he reached the door, something grabbed his attention; it was a flyer. It read: Battle of the bands, one night only. Any band from ages 16 and up can perform to win a cash prize. It's your chance to show your true potential and your first step into becoming musicians, so sign up while you can. It will be held on Tuesday at 5:30 pm. Ichigo was shocked beyond relief. Never had an opportunity like that open up for him. He reached into his pocked and dug out his cell. He quickly dialed Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime and Ishida and told them to meet him at Starbucks. So he wouldn't look like a bystander or like he was loitering, he entered said café. It was overall clean and small but cozy. It was the perfect teen spot. The clock now read 5:15. He hurriedly walked up to the counter to register his band. Tatsuki might not like it that he planned things without talking with them first, but this was important. When he was done, he ordered his frapp and scone and walked back to his seat. There was a newspaper sitting isolated on the table in front of him and so he picked it up and began to read it.

Meanwhile…

The Apartment building resident's who were eating an early dinner applauded Rukia and Renji's band as they finished their last song. Rukia took a water bottle that was given to her by the landlord and drank it down in mighty gulps. Her face was red from singing so much but fatigue would not get her down. Tonight was the Battle Of The Bands. They practiced all morning. Renji and the boys insisted that they had a break for lunch but Rukia refused it. They originally would not practice so much, but Rukia being OCD about big gigs made her band continue. Now they were all almost dead on their feet. Rukia looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:20. They had 10 minutes to get there and set up equipment. "Renji, everyone, get your lazy asses off the couches! We are going to be performing tonight to all of Karakura today. Renji, I'M driving this time since you ran into 10 stop signs and almost ran over an old lady last time."

Renji scowled. "Hey! Those stop signs are so damn annoying and that old lady better get some new glasses. She looked as if she had never seen a car before in her life." He grunted to the others and they got up reluctantly. Rukia pulled up in her beat up station wagon. It was the most she could afford with their current financial situation. Once everyone was packed and cozy, they drove the five blocks to Starbucks. They parked in the back so they would end up backstage. Rukia sighed as the boys fought to get out of the car. Renji ended up walking over the pile of disgruntled teens and beside Rukia. Renji was given a key by the manager into the back and unlocked the door. It was dark and quiet inside. To his right was all their equipment they had set up there earlier. Rukia and Renji got the equipment set up while the others worked with the lighting.

The door made a ringing sound as in walked: Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and Ishida. They all came as soon as they got the call from Ichigo about the thing going on tonight. Tatsuki and Orihime looked bedraggled, as if they just woke up. Chad looked as stoic as ever and Ishida fingered up his glasses in a nerdy fashion as she always does.

Ichigo saw his friends and walked up to them. "Hey guys, so is this great or what? This is our first chance to perform in public. And I heard the prize is 123,985 yen. Maybe we will be lucky and get a full time gig there." Ichigo was obviously ecstatic which wasn't one of his normal character traits so his friends enjoyed it while it lasted.

"So when are we on?" Said a tired Tatsuki.

"The manager told me that we are on at 5:45. We are the second band playing then there are three more." Explained Ichigo.

"This is…great," said Chad in a flat tone. Ichigo knew his giant friend was excited, no matter how emotionless he sounds sometimes.

"Ichigo, we will meet you back there in five minutes. Orihime and me will treat ourselves to some cappuccinos." Ichigo shrugged and wove his band back to them as if dismissing them.

"Whatever, just don't take long."

"We won't!"

"Rukia would you like me to get you something? Me and the other guys are gonna get some coffee to re-energize us."

"No Renji, I'm fine. Do whatever, I'm busy."

"Stubborn brat…" Renji mumbled. Whenever Rukia was determined about something, she focused solely upon that specific task. It amazed Renji that Rukia could never look tired or phased by anything. She was like immune to any stress or illness. Renji found himself staring at Rukia now as she fixing her mike to reach her face.

"Renji what is it?! If you got something to say, then say it!"

Renji snapped out of his trance. "Nothing, can't a guy think in peace?"

"No, especially when whenever you think, it spells disaster." Rukia retorted with a sharp glare at her friend.

Renji just looked at her coldly before going back to his friends waiting for their drinks. He wasn't looking when he stupidly bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you are going freak!" The stranger was obviously annoyed at Renji's klutziness.

Renji shot up his head defiantly to meet eyes with the stranger who snapped at him. He had bright orange hair and had a permanent scowl on his face. "Yeah? Well maybe I wouldn't of ran into you if you weren't in the way teme!

The two got themselves into a staredown when a girl with light brown colored hair pulled at Ichigo's arm. "Kurosaki-kun, we don't have time for this. We need to get ready. Chad and Ishida are already waiting for you backstage."

Renji blinked as realization struck him. "Hey you are in the battle of the bands too?"

Ichigo huffed arrogantly. "Yeah and I guess that means you are too, just great. Will I have to listen to your horrendous playing up there?" he said insultingly.

"Hey, you better put up with it and I would watch your mouth newb. My band has far more experience than you. From the looks of it, I would say you have only played away from public. Meanwhile, we have played all over Karakura and have gotten several standing ovations to sing more. We will both have to see who is better tonight ne?" Renji looked intimidatingly at Ichigo before walking off with his coffee cup in hand.

Ichigo felt fury rising towards the red-headed kid but Orihime's soft and gentle voice calmed him down. "Sorry about that Inoue. Are you ok now? You looked awfully tired."

"Hai kurosaki-kun! I'm better than ever!" Orihime beamed as she awkwardly kept hitting herself to show Ichigo she was ok. Ichigo sweat dropped and decided to just believe Orihime's story.

"Alright then, I will see you backstage."

Orihime smiled as Ichigo left and skipped merrily to find Ishida and chad. Tatsuki followed shortly after her.

People were beginning to fill up the seats as the minutes to the bands performing, drew nearer. Ichigo turned to look at his band with his guitar strapped to his waist. "Alright, does everyone know what we are playing?" His band nodded enthusiastically. Ichigo grinned. "Alright then, you guys can chill for a bit or practice."

Renji and Rukia were first up. Everything was in place and the band was set. Rukia was doing some vocal exercises and Renji was tuning his guitar and going through some quick tunes to make sure they could play the best they could. "Renji, you know what you are doing?" Renji nodded. Somehow though Renji thought the question was more directed to Rukia herself.

"Oh and Renji…thanks. We probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Renji looked puzzled at Rukia's statement.

"Why are you thanking me? It's your voice that brought the band together."

"But it was your encouragement, even when I thought I sucked that made me want to be a better singer." Rukia was hinting towards that time when Rukia was only 10 years old and Renji first found Rukia's singing talent. Renji cherished that moment back then, Because Renji and Rukia became closer, as friends that day. Life was rough living on the streets, and it was every kid for themselves. Renji also thought that, it was that day she really opened up to him. They embraced each other's worries and problems. They knew they could overcome any obstacle and break through any barrier as long as they had each other's back. Then the manager took the mike on the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Outside Looking In Chapter 3**

A/N: The songs used in this chapter are, The Long Way Around by the Dixie Chicks and Highschool Never Ends by Bowling for soup. Also, there might be a few changes here and there because I did not look back in my other chapters but they are minor and should not confuse you too much. Anyway, here is chapter 3!

Oh! And one more thing, the words in italics in this chapter are the songs that are being sung.

"Alright Everyone!" The manager thanked everyone for coming. "Tonight, four bands are playing for the prize of 123,985 yen. We have new starting bands and bands that well known, throughout the country here tonight. It is my pleasure to introduce you to these four bands. Our first band is Inuzuri pride. They are experienced and well-liked by many of Karakura. Tonight could be their chance to rise to the top and get even more fame. It is your opinions that will make them or break them. Please welcome Inuzuri pride!"

Renji and Rukia stepped forward from the darkness of stage to the center mike. The rest of the band was going through some cords or making sure everything was ready. Rukia was the first to speak. "Ok, so we are going to sing a song that I just made up last week, and I hope everyone likes it. It's called the long way around." Renji turned back to everyone as if a signal.

The music started. Renji joined in half a second later with his guitar.

Rukia put on her singing face, relaxing her body, enabling her to sing with ease.

My friends from high school  
Married their high school boyfriends  
Moved into houses in the same ZIP codes  
Where their parents live

But I, I could never follow  
No I, I could never follow

I hit the highway in a pink RV with stars on the ceiling  
Lived like a gypsy  
Six strong hands on the steering wheel!

Now the rest of the band went farther up stage, as if in a symbolic moment when Rukia had sung that last line in the verse. Rukia got more into the song. She was beginning to feel for the song now. Renji joined in with Rukia.

_I've been a long time gone now  
Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down  
But I've always found my way somehow_

Everyone sang for the chorus.

_By taking the long way  
Taking the long way around  
Taking the long way  
Taking the long way around_

Rukia smiled as only she began to sing again. She did not know how she came up with this song, but she was really proud of it. This song related to her and everyone in the band since they were like the leftovers in Society and always had to make ends meet, the hard way. Their only life was singing and traveling, they had no relatives or knowledge of their birthdays. They were all cast out when they were toddlers.

_I met the queen of whatever  
Drank with the Irish and smoked with the hippies  
Moved with the shakers  
Wouldn't kiss all the asses that they told me to_

No I, I could never follow  
No I, I could never follow

It's been two long years now 

Since the top of the world came crashing down  
And I'm getting' it back on the road now

Renji and everyone questioned this part, as they wondered where it came from, but Rukia held a grave secret that she would not tell anybody. Renji was startled as Rukia put more and more emotion into her song. Renji glanced over at Rukia as she sang the previous verse. He could read nothing from the way she sang, or her body language. Rukia was complicated that way, yet she could read everyone else like an open book. Even though they had been friends for five or six years now, Rukia was reserved, in the way she was not comfortable in being open with him. Maybe that's why she became a singer. Her voice was not sultry but held just pure raw emotion. Her lyrics emphasized her, yet Renji could never interpret her like she had always done to him.

But I'm taking the long way  
Taking the long way around  
I'm taking the long way  
Taking the long way around  
The long  
The long way around

The drummer and guitarists played louder and stronger as Rukia sang into the last verse.

Well, I fought with a stranger and I met myself  
I opened my mouth and I heard myself  
It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself  
Guess I could have made it easier on myself

But I, I could never follow  
No I, I could never follow

Renji joined in again for a duet with Rukia.

Well, I never seem to do it like anybody else  
Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down  
If you ever want to find me I can still be found

Taking the long way  
Taking the long way around  
Taking the long way  
Taking the long way around

The Band finished with the drummer and Renji's solo. Loud applause could be heard throughout the café. The audience must have taken a liking to Rukia because they were clapping even louder when she curtsied. Renji simply bowed and he pointed with an open hand to the other players behind the two, and they all bowed again before leaving the stage. The announcer for the evening took the stage again.

"Let's give it up for Inuzuri pride my fellow people!" The people clapped again and stopped when the guybegan to speak again. "When we are done with the bands tonight, I will once again come back up here and ask for your opinion on who the winner should be. Next up is the outsid3rz. We will have a mini break after them, before continuing on to the last two bands tonight. Until then, here is your next band! They are starters and have not performed in public before, so please give them your encouragement and support. Their song is called, Highschool never ends."

Ichigo gulped but did not let his fear show. He shouldn't be scared. That band though, before him was really good. He just hoped his band would do as well or even better. Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and Ishida had practiced this song for months, so hopefully they wouldn't do too badly. Renji was right though. He would never say that to his face, but the was right. They were experienced while he and his band were not. No, Ichigo would not have a breakdown. Ichigo Kurosaki did not have breakdowns. Singing and playing was his only escape from his father and school. Without this, Ichigo was a shell of himself. School was hard enough without being pestered and beaten up by students. His father was always trying to get him a career and liking in the medical field, while in reality, he hated the sight of sick and injured people. On top of that, if he were a doctor, he would have so many lawsuits against him for killing his patients unintentionally. While he was ranting to himself, he received a pat on the back from someone behind him.

"Kurosaki-kun, hope you do well!" Orihime smiled a soft smile, but before she returned to her place with Ishida and Chad and Tatsuki, she kissed him on the cheek. Orihime did not wait for his reaction, as she was already flustered herself.

Ichigo blinked in surprise and just stood there stupidly, not knowing what to say. He snapped out of it and remembered why they were here. Now was not the time to think about Inoue kissing him. When the announcer finished, Ichigo and company had already got into their respective places. Ichigo took his spot with the same mike that Rukia had used.

"Uhh hello everyone! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. My band is gonna sing a song that I too have created. Umm yeah, so here it is."

Ichigo obviously had no speaking or communicating skills. The crowd just laid back and yawned. They probably expected this song to be not as well played as Inuzuri pride did.

Ichigo queued his band the ready signal like Renji had done.

Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT!  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great

Unlike Rukia and Renji, their music was not emotional or soulful, theirs was rough and raw like a normal teenage male should sound like. It came off as the normal one-dimensional teenager who is too busy complaining to enjoy life. It almost sounded like Ichigo was screaming singing in this, but he didn't do too bad of a job since the song fit it's perspective on life and highschool dramas.__

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Kurosaki still had his scowl on his face, but his band could tell that he was having a fun time. Ichigo strung a few wild chords on his guitar before singing again.__

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, a clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
Seen it all before  
I want my money back!!

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

As Kurosaki sang louder, he put everything he had into the last verse. This was a moment that only Ichigo found special to him. Orihime and Tatsuki walked up next to Ichigo while the lights shone on Chad and Ishida. 

_And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends_

High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again

Chad did the drum roll at the end of the song as Ichigo's lyrics faded into nothing and the lights dimmed once more. The Audience clapped, impressed at their song. While the song seemed disorderly and dysfunctional, it was something unique and cliché at the same time that the people of Karakura had not heard before. It still was not as good as the first band but, they were impressive for their first performance in public.

The Lights in Starbucks came back on as it was break time. Bands could mingle with other bands or practice before the last two bands played.

Ichigo just wanted to see the reaction on Renji's face about his band. Although, he also wanted to get to know that Rukia person more. Ichigo found himself liking the style in which she sang.

Ichigo spotted out the Redheaded, ponytail freak almost instantly. "OI! RENJI! I THINK THAT WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" Kurosaki did not have a problem with shouting or embarrassing himself and Renji, as he was normally this blunt and bold.

Renji snarled as he turned around to see Ichigo, the lead singer of The Outsid3rz coming his way.

"Do you know that guy Renji?" Rukia inquired.

"No, just leave him be." Renji tried to pretend that he had other business elsewhere in Starbucks. Renji had to admit that his band was good…for their first time anyway. He did not want to talk or chat with him.

"Ooh, Renji I do believe that you are hiding something from me. Tell me now!"

Renji punched Rukia in the arm, letting her rub it in pain, before he spoke. "I met that guy before we were up there, he was really rude. He had to know his place."

Rukia rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Jokingly, she looked up at him. "So, do you like him?"

Renji felt a nerve twitch in his forehead. "No, I am not gay! That dork is not worth me talking to him, ignore him Rukia."

Kuchiki giggled at her friend's frustration at her, as it was her thing, she loved to mess with him. "Alright then, fine. I won't talk about your _crush_ anymore alright?"

Renji growled at his friend's teasing. "I don't have a crush but I can crush you just fine!"

Ichigo saw Renji turn away from him. He huffed and went over to Rukia instead. "Oi, I'm Kurosaki. You played well up there! Sorry but I have to talk to your little friend over there. He insulted me before getting to know me, so I thought I would properly introduce myself."

Rukia blinked at Ichigo blankly with no emotion. "No problem, my pony-tailed friend is right over there." Rukia heard an exasperated scream from Renji as he pointed at Rukia wildly. "TRAITOR!!!"

Rukia laughed. "Hey, don't be a coward! It makes you look more gay for hiding behind a stronger man like that you know?"

Renji walked, dejectedly over to Ichigo and Rukia, all the while glaring the black-haired Midget. Right as Renji got over to Ichigo, the lights flashed, meaning it was time for the bands to once again get back stage. Ichigo looked mad for not being able to fight with Renji for offending him but his rational, and intelligent (Also hardly used) side of his brain told him that, that would get him disqualified.

Renji, Rukia and Ichigo parted to meet up with their bands when the lights turned off once more._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update, my dad had to use my computer, then he cleaned it up...it's a good thing that I published everything before he did that because, well, he erased ALL of my documents. It's everyone who reviews that keeps my sanity in tact, and making me motivated enough to continue. So without further ado, I give you The Outside Looking In, Chapter 4. Oh and sorry about the problem with chapter 3, with the lyrics, I did not mean for that to be confusing if it was. My computer is retarded, what can I say?

**The Outside Looking In, Chapter 4**

_The last two bands have played their songs. All the bands wait anxiously backstage for the results, but one band is the most nervous of them all. The Outsid3rz are downing bottles of water to calm their nerves, but this only results in Ichigo having to go to the bathroom._

"Hey guys, I will be back in a sec, I got to take care of some 'business.'" His friends only nodded, knowing exactly what he meant and was glad that he substituted it, because quite frankly, they did not need to know.

Ishida turned over to Orihime, in whom, despite all the tension, did not seem the least bit anxious. She just looked as cheery as always. It enticed Ishida to see a girl so chipper about everything. She even looked happy when she would fall out of a tree. When someone would normally cry or dwell on the pain, Orihime would shake it off with a smile. He did not realize he had been staring when Orihime broke the silence.

"Ishida, is something the matter?" Her wide and bright eyes stared at him, as if inspecting him. Ishida in return turned a bright shade of red.

"Uhh, umm, no! I was just uhh spacing out I guess." He covered up his embarrassment by making sure his glasses were in the spot they should be. He was a prick about his glasses, coincidently whenever he feels uncomfortable. "So Orihime, do you think we won? You seem so happy, when everyone else seems…not happy."

"It doesn't matter to me! We had fun out there, and I can tell Kurosaki-kun did too. He seemed to be having a fun time, what do you think Ishida-kun?"

Ishida let a sigh of happiness escape him. It was as if Orihime was oblivious to any sort of sadness, or at least around him. "Well the audience seemed to like us, so that is a good thing. I was afraid that we were too new in the game to have done this."

* * *

Renji was sitting in a relaxed position with his feet up and his hands behind his head. Tonight was a good night. The long practicing must have paid off. He grunted, sitting up again. Rukia had to go to the bathroom, leaving him and everybody just hanging out. Renji turned his head when he saw Hikaru look at him expectantly. "Renji-kun, Naoto passed out again." Hikaru was the youngest and their lead drummer. He was talented for his age, but he what he lacked in was social interaction. His eyes were diverted to the floor. Being Renji, this ticked him off, as he hated pansy-asses who could not look him in the eye and tell him what they want. However, he made an exception to Hikaru as this was also a form of respect and Hikaru, unlike everyone else, he was quiet and hard-working. 

He growled angrily. Naoto had a blood sugar problem and whenever he was on stage in front of a lot of people, he would pass out. Although this time, Naoto did him the favor of passing out, _after_ their song. "Yare yare, that weak bastard better shape up or he is not coming with us to our next gig. I tell him that he spends too much time on the couch then exercising and eating right. Will you please tend to him? Rukia and I will be on stage to represent our band."

Hikaru nodded before returning to Naoto's side.

* * *

Tatsuki was pacing back and forth. "Where the hell is Ichigo?!! Did he fall in the toilet or something? Why I'm gonna make that orange-haired s.o.b wish he was never born!" Her violent ranting was stopped when Orihime placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Tatsuki, please calm down. I am sure Kurosaki-kun will be back before the results." Orihime's pleading voice calmed her down, as she did not like to see Orihime sad.

"Fine! But if he is late, I am not paying for gas, got it?" Tatsuki mumbled something else but it was inaudible.

…Tatsuki was not entirely wrong with her suggestion. Ichigo was trying to flush, but the flushy thingy would not flush!! Ichigo, in his rage, kept pushing down the thing until it finally went down. He sighed in relief. Ichigo closed the stall door behind him as he made his way towards the sink. That was when Ichigo realized with a sickening thud that there was something taped to the stall door, it read, _This toilet is not working, sorry for the inconvenience_. Well this could not get any better. Too bad for Ichigo, it did.

**Five minutes later…**

Ichigo was soaked from head to toe in his own bodily fluids. He screamed in disgust so loud that the people from down the street would have been disturbed while having dinner. "GAHH! THIS IS SOOOO GROSS!" Ichigo rushed to each stall, gathering up as much toilet paper as he could. Profusely, he rubbed it all over his body so hard, that holes formed in the thin sheets. Then, he took a bar of soap and rubbed it until his skin was red, in hope that it would remove partially the bad stench. By the time he was done, Ichigo looked liked he had the worst sunburn on his life. This would, undoubtedly give him attention from his friends.

"Would the two representatives from each band come forth to center stage for results? If two do not show, your band will be disqualified." The manager proclaimed into his mike.

Renji from Inuzuri Pride and Tatsuki from the outsid3rz walked hesitantly onto the stage. They were the only two bands without a second member. They both secretly shouted out streams of profanity in their heads to their missing partners.

"Inuzuri Pride and The Outsid3rz, you are both missing someone. If you are without them in the next 30 seconds, you will both be disqualified-"

The manager was cut off by the sound of two bickering teens. As it turns out it was Rukia and Ichigo, the most valuable players of the evening.

**Flashback**

_Ichigo exited the boy's bathroom when he heard a girlish scream from the girl's bathroom. Ichigo never took himself as a pervert and only took a peek in, to see why the girl had screamed when he received a slap in the face._

_"Hey, keep out Perv! You have your own bathroom, stare at the boys all you want!"_

_Kurosaki Ichigo, infuriated that the hot tempered, black haired girl would accuse him of peeping on her. "Watch your mouth bitch! I only heard someone screaming and I wanted to find out why."_

_Rukia calmed down a bit, which led Ichigo into believing that his excuse was excusable. _

_"Why were you so damned loud? Did the toilet monster scare you or something?"_

_Rukia sent a punch to Ichigo's face. "No retard! My stall was not working properly and it over flooded!"_

_"Well isn't that just peachy? The same thing happened to me too."_

_Rukia seemed even madder. "It's your fault!"_

_"Why the hell would it be my fault?"_

_Rukia just pointed her finger and stated with a 'matter of fact' tone, "Because you tried flushing yours so many times, that you messed up mine!"_

_"What did you have for breakfast this morning? Carnation instant bitch?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I did not have breakfast!" The two lovers already started off to a great impression of each other._

_"Well then it must be that time of the month for you." _

_This earned Ichigo another hit, this time to the groin._

_"Hey instead of kicking my balls around, why don't we get out there? If we are not with our band, then we automatically forfeit!"_

_Rukia looked like she would rather knock the brat into into kingdom come, however, he was right. She silently agreed. But she lost it when he called her a (let's just say it's too inappropriate to say so here). Then the two were at each other's throats, as they walked out towards the stage. _

**End Flashback**

The crowd sweat dropped as they wondered how they got so close and what must have happened. Ichigo and Rukia were oblivious to the attention they were getting until they stopped for a breather and saw all eyes on them. Surprisingly, Ichigo was the first to go red in embarrassment. Rukia only looked down at her feet.

"Are you two done? Can I finish here?" The manager seemed to have lost his patience at the sight of the two 'love birds.' The manager silently thanked whatever greater power existed that his wife did not ask for children. He was given a slip of paper that showed the winning band, based upon the crowd's oppinons.

"NOW! Before my wife calls the police to ask where I have gone off to tonight, I will read you your choice for the winning band. I will make this short and sweet so we can all go home. Your band that won tonight's prize of 123,985 yen is…INUZURI PRIDE!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I ended this quick but I decided I would have more fun writing a longer chapter about their reactions and obviously the development of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Also, it's my birthday…well tomorrow but I had my party today and now I'm fresh out of ideas on how to make this chapter longer. So yeah, hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it as comical as possible since I'm a serious writer and I write very seriously and funny moments rarely show up, so enjoy it while you can! Now good bye until next chapter, and of course, Review as reviews are what make this site go round! 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Outside Looking In Chapter 5**

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed, I have to admit I was unsure as to how to go with the relationship between Rukia and Renji and Ichigo and Orihime. I figured that Renji and Orihime would be the ones looking for one in either Ichigo or Rukia, but both Rukia and Ichigo are completely oblivious. I know, I know it's overused really. But I had a great idea of what will happen to Rukia and Ichigo; just you wait makes evil grin)

Disclaimer: le sigh! Do I really need to bother?

Renji sighed in relief as Rukia finally showed up, but that feeling was replaced with joy as him and Rukia heard their band pronounced winner. They came empty-handed but they would return home rich! (or as rich as they will ever be) The audience clapped their approval of the winning band. This would certainly attract attention from the paparazzi and the media since this was the biggest thing to take place in Karakura for a long time ever since Don Kononji's show fell through the roof…again. (cue sweatdrop) Rukia and Renji stole a glance at each other before turning their eyes back on the crowd. The lights dimmed on the stage, as the evening's festivities were coming to a close.

Renji and Rukia left Hikaru to take over with cleaning up, while they would pull up the car to the front parking lot. On the way out , the two received congrats and pats on the back. There were even the bold guys who would ask Rukia to marry them. Rukia would nervously smile and a chuckle. Renji, being the overprotective and "brotherly" figure, sent harsh glares over his shoulder. This only made the guy more encouraged until Renji finally knocked them both out with a blow to the face.

"Renji, I will go get the care for both our sakes, since I have not drunken anything."

"Renji, we both know that you snuck in a bottle of sake or two…or three, I'm driving tonight." Rukia folded her arms at either side of her waist, with her legs shoulder length apart to show that her decision was final.

Renji scowled before saying through gritted teeth, "fine!"

Ichigo and company made their way out, defeated. Ichigo was probably the one who was most upset, but with that everlasting scowl, it's anyone's guess. He spaced out, thinking about tonight's results when he felt a hand make contact on one the back of his head. One hand remained stuck to where he was hurt, when he turned around to see who the attacker was, and fearing it was that midget again, he raised a middle finger ready to fire it off. But his attacker had short black hair, and to compliment it, angry brown eyes.

"What the hell Tatsuki? Got a problem?"

Tatsuki furrowed her brows into an infuriated v shape. Annoyed veins were popping everywhere. "_My_ problem? What about _you_? Just what were doing in the bathroom that took so long huh? Swimming with the fishes?"

Ichigo mirrored Tatsuki's expression so they were even. "No! I'm telling ya, they should have some sign that says the toilets don't work!"

Tatsuki giggled at this, totally confusing Ichigo. "Let me guess, you noticed it afterwards right? Oh and what is your deal with that raven haired girl?"

Ichigo only raised an eye in defense. "Yeah…WHAT?! Nothing, I don't care about her, we didn't do anything!!"

The tomboyish girl could only smirk smugly. "Chill out man, all I asked was why you two came out shooting daggers at each other."

Kurosaki scoffed and turned away as if he did not do anything embarrassing.

"That midget is psychotic, what can I say?" Tatsuki sighed and nodded as she walked away, motioning a hand behind her in farewell. Tatsuki would gather everyone and wait for Ichigo to ride up and pick them up.

Ichigo felt heat rise to his cheeks after that, feeling like more of an idiot for blowing up at Tatsuki like that. He would apologize later if he felt like it. His hands sunk deep into his pockets as he made the long way back to his car, where he parked it. Ichigo got his permit about two months ago. He would always break the law by driving without someone of age in the car at all times, but his friends covered him, and Chad looked old and tall enough to pass as an adult.

Feeling a vibration in his jean pocket, he flipped up his razor phone, checking to see who called. It was his dad and his phone read missed call. Sighing, looking at the time, he could see why his dad called. It was past his curfew. He was already anticipating where he would be hurt. His dad normally preferred the kick in the face.

I wonder if I could report him in for child abuse 

But who would believe a sixteen year old? Especially him? Teenagers were frowned upon since they did nothing but complain and sit on the couch all day. Ichigo then decided that there was no justice in this world.

Ichigo Kurosaki took a double take over his shoulder when he thought he heard footsteps coming his way, but somehow Ichigo thought that this was strange. Thinking about it, it triggered a flashback in his mind when he was a kid. He loved to watch spiderman. "_My spidey senses are tingling!"_ _Spiderman said. Ichigo looked over at yuzu who was laughing at Ichigo. "Strawberry's berry senses are tingling!" _Ichigo's pet name was strawberry, one he loathed very much. But right now, he could say that something did not feel right. He turned around a full 180 degrees. He dropped his guitar bag lightly on the ground.

"Isn't past your bed time little guy? Daddy will be worried if you don't return home soon." The voice was menacing but it did not scare Ichigo at all. He picked fights a lot at school.

"That's a nice ride you got there? If I am not mistaken, a Toyota Camry? Mind if I take it for a spin?" Ichigo could smell from where he stood, this guy's breath was drenched with the scent of alcohol and it barely disguised the marijuana beneath it. The guy was in his mid twenties. His eyes were sunked in from being drunk and from the drugs. He wore pants that fell down to his ankles and a sleeveless torn top.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when he saw the outline of a gun in the stranger's pocket. This guy meant business if he didn't do something quick. His rational mind told him to give it up, sure it would mean running away, but atleast he was safe. On the other hand, his heart believed he should stand his ground and fight for what was his. Ichigo sided with…his heart.

"Actually, I do mind, that is my car and not yours. Find yourself another idiot who is dumb enough to do that, or better yet, sell the pot and meth you own now and I bet you can afford your own Porsche." Ichigo was screwing himself and his chances of getting out of there alive against an armed man, but he would not turn tail and run just yet.

"What did you say kid? You don't say "no" to me! You're on my territory, I own these streets punk! Now you hand over those keys like a good little boy and no one gets hurt." The man smiled an evil smile, revealing his revolting teeth.

"No!" Infuriated by Ichigo's impudence, he took out his gun and pointed it at Ichigo.

"Sorry it came to this, I really did not want it to end this way."

Ichigo growled as he knew that was not true. "Drop the gun and fight me like a man!"

Then at the very second before the gang leader pulled the trigger, someone intervened and in a flash kicked the gun out of his hands.

The man looked angrily up at whoever did that and found himself staring into dark violet eyes that were cold and narrowed.

"What kind of fight is this? Tell me if I am wrong, but doesn't it make this match unfair when an armed man trys to kill an unarmed civilian? All you gang men are alike, all material and no guts." The voice was deep and almost guy-like but it had a feminine ring to it.

_That voice, I think I have heard that before!_

"Hey! Do not stand there like a fool, take your car and get out of here!" His mysterious savior refused to identify herself and if she had any recognition of him, she sure did not show it.

"No way! I don't run away, I finish what I start!" Ichigo joined in with her, throwing kicks and punches at the guy until the guy fainted, all battered up.

The girl nodded satisfied and then looked to Ichigo. "Are you hurt?"

Ichigo blinked, then shook his head. "Maybe a few scratches, but nothing I can't handle."

She nodded again, "Good." She got up and was beginning to walk away when Ichigo called out to her.

"Wait! Err..I don't really remember your name but…why did you help me?" Ichigo sounded confused. Back at the café, the two looked like they wanted to kill each other with their little mishap.

"What about it? There's nothing to it, I just don't like it when guys like them think they are better than everyone else. What it comes down to is, they do not know a single clue about fighting. Their only weapon is instilling fear, besides that, they are gutless." Rukia said quite gruffly in a matter of fact tone.

Ichigo grinned. "Thanks." Ichigo got up and brushed some dirt off his clothes before getting into his car. He almost forgot about his friends. He looked at his phone again, and it was 8:00, no doubt his dad would be pissed.

He drove up to see his friends waiting on the curb. Ichigo rolled down his window. "Hey guys, sorry I was late, it was a long walk. Just put the instruments in the back." Everyone nodded, and put their stuff in the trunk, then taking their seats in the back with the exception of Chad, who sat in the front.

Inoue looked concerned when she saw a big bruise on the back of Ichigo's head. "Ichigo you are hurt…" as usual, her voice was soft. Ichigo never really understood why Orihime was always so shy whenever she spoke to him, it was as if she was afraid of him somewhat. He sighed.

"I'm fine Inoue." Then Ichigo gave her a faux smile as usual. Ichigo did not see Orihime flinch slightly. Orihime and Ichigo had known each other since they were kids, yet he insisted on not calling her Orihime, as if they were not friends. This hurt her a little bit. She could never explain why she acted the way she did around Ichigo, but it was something that she would have to really look inside herself to know.

After Ichigo dropped everyone home, he took the dead man's march to the backdoor where he would enter into his home. He opened the door ever so slightly. The lights were out. Was everyone asleep already? Ichigo gave a sigh of relief when he thought he was in the clear. But just like any other day, Ichigo's luck backfired.

"IIIIIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIIIIIGO! You are tardy my son and for that you must pay!" The normal booming and animated voice could be heard all through Karakura 1st district, which was where the Kurosaki family lived.

"What is your god damn problem old man? Can't you see that I am exhausted after playing tonight with my band?"

"Your curfew is at 7:30, and in this house, you are to be here by 7:30, no exceptions!" Isshin Kurosaki was about to throw another punch at Ichigo when he saw the bruises and the scratches.

"What the hell happened to you? Get into another fight?" His voice sounded suddenly exasperated. His son was always coming home with wounds like this. Most of the time it is not even his fault, due to his unnatural hair color, or the way he arrogantly walks. But ichigo is not known to fall back and run when things get tough. In fact, it is because of his brave stupidity that gets him these injuries. When teachers ask him what happened, Ichigo finds one excuse or another to cover it. If his teachers knew that he was as troubled as he looks, it would only be more damage on his permanent record. He is a failure in school and spends too much time with his guitar. If only his son could see the problems that lay ahead of him.

"Don't go spacing out on me Father, and don't look at me like that, it's creepy. I'm going to bed," said Ichigo in a defeated tone.

"You don't want any dinner?" Isshin asked, surprisingly, there was hints of sympathy in the way he spoke.

"Ano…no, I'm not hungry." Ichigo was already in his room now, laying down on his bed. He wasn't tired, in fact he did not even tend on going to sleep. The one thing occupying his thoughts was that short, black haired girl.

"_Just who are you?"_ Ichigo said to himself as he looked out of his opened window, allowing a gentle breeze to caress him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Outside Looking In Chapter 6**

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the lurvely reviews and thanks to those who favorite my stories, it makes me touched (wipes tear out of eye) So here you go, finally your two lovebirds connect and I thought that a HM song might fit considering hers and Ichigo's age back then and with Ichigo's feelings of remorse, I thought it would fit, and it even made me cry as I was writing it. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the people who made Ramen noodles….it is a sad, cruel world

* * *

The alarm clock read Midnight. Everyone across Karakura was in their homes resting peacefully with the exception of one scowling child. Aroused from a dream, the restless teen could do anything but sleep. Ichigo got up from his bed and walked over to his bed. One hand outstretched and slid open the door. In front of him was what appeared to be a normal closet. However he was not looking in his closet to just stare at it and observe thoughtfully. Something bothered him. Rummaging through his closet, his hand reached contact with what he was looking for. Ichigo had to scrunch his eyes. It was a long red ribbon. His hand closed tightly around it and he closed his eyes thinking about the importance of it. 

**_1 hour earlier while Ichigo was asleep_**

**_flashback_**

_The air was saturated and the sky threatened to rain. The sun tried it's best to show through but it did nothing to ruin the day festivities. A special gathering was taking place. People gathered from all over Karakura and other nearby regions. It was the cherry blossom festival. Kids ran all over, sweet treats in their hands, their mouths sticky with sugar. Parents would try to calm them down and find their places where to view the fireworks best_.

_One boy in particular stood out the most with his brilliant orange hair. His hands were in his pockets. He stared boredly in front of him. His family however was ecstatic. Kurosaki Isshin was screaming like a little boy during Christmas. Yuzu was squealing along with his father, just as pumped as her father. Karin smiled but she did not jump with them. Ichigo ignored his family's antics. If it was the previous year, he might have a spark of excitement of seeing the fireworks, enjoying the excitement but he could not bring himself to be happy. His mother had died only two weeks ago and his heart was still raw with emotion that boy his age should not endure. As such, the young child tried to suppress it as best as he could for his family's sake._

_Karin could not bear to see her older brother so sad. He said nothing to anyone and locked himself in his room but he did not cry. They finally got him out of the house but still Ichigo was a shell of his former smiley self and it bugged her as younger sister to see her brother in so much despair._

_Ichigo walked ahead of everyone while his father bought Karin and Yuzu dressy kimonos to wear in highlight of the festival. Karakura had burst into life as the sun set. He strayed away, lost in his own thoughts. All he could think about was his right hand and how it would never touch with his mother's hand anymore. No longer would her everlasting smile brighten his world. He thought he would turn and go back home when something interrupted his sulking. The sound belonged to that of a girl around his age. She was a little shorter than him and had raven black hair. She was not alone, with her was a red haired boy whose hair was pulled up and three other boys. They were standing in a gazebo. The Girl was holding a mike and the red haired boy had a guitar. One random boy in the back had drums. All of which that were provided by the residents of Karakura. _

"_Must be some charitable band," thought Ichigo. It was then that Ichigo remembered that he lost his family in the crowd. "Darn it!" Ichigo was still too short to see over the large crowds._

"_Hello there little boy, are you lost?" The voice was friendly and sounded like that of a girl but had a distinct manly ring to it. At that point, he just wanted help finding his idiotic father. Ichigo looked up and saw that it was the girl he saw earlier._

"_No, I am just walking around…" Ichigo tried to cover up his growing fear. He did not want to be seen as weak in front of a girl. Expecting her to back off, he began to walk away when the dark haired girl rested a hand on his shoulder. _

"_No need to be shy, tell me is your mother anywhere around here?" The very question pierced Ichigo. _

"_No….you won't find her here." Ichigo felt tears well up in his eyes. Unlucky for him, she saw them._

"_Don't worry, we will be able to find her!" She sounded confident. The red haired kid snorted._

"_Forget it Rukia, we are on in 5 and this kid seems hopeless." Rukia looked weary at Renji._

_Ichigo looked up, trying to seem tough but the trembling in his legs was still there. "No, he's right miss, I will be ok."_

_Rukia sighed. "Listen, why don't you sit near us and when we are done, we will help look for your parents, that sound ok?"_

_Ichigo made a fist with his hands and rubbed his eyes until they were sore. "Fine."_

_Rukia nodded with Renji and they stood up. This was their first time in public but they had practiced for this for weeks. Rukia was a little shaky._

_Renji noticed Rukia's nervousness and kicked her in the butt. "Cheer up! Who cares if we suck, no one is here listening anyway!" Rukia glared at him but it did cause her anxious thoughts to fade away as she put the mike to her mouth._

_Ichigo sighed, but felt his spirits lift up a bit when Rukia started to sing._

Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down...  
No, no, no, no!  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around!

With a new attitude, everything can change  
Make it how ya want it to be  
Staying mad, why do that... give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see!

**  
**_go looked up at Rukia, his eyes searching hers. Her voice was so pure and unlike any other band he had heard. It was as if her very voice calmed him down._

_More people started to come, finally acknowledging Rukia's band at last. Little kids crowded around trying to sing along with Rukia._

_Rukia felt her breath suddenly get caught as more people came. Renji was too busy playing to comfort her. It was then that she saw ichigo sitting in the middle of the kids, being quiet but his eyes shone with a new found confidence. Seeing him not as worried made her feel better. She continued singing into the second verse._

**aye aye aye oh aye aye, aaaaaye**

**Why be sad, broken hearted  
There's so much to do...  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Life is hard or it's a party  
The choice is up to you**

_Renji stopped playing for a moment as this was his guitar break. The drummer kept playing. Rukia raised her hands into the air, clapping and the kids joined in. Renji grinned when Rukia seemed to be enjoying herself. When he followed her gaze, her eyes were on Ichigo._

**Life's what you make it  
So Let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it so come on, come on, come on  
Everybody now**

**Let's celebrate it, join in everyone  
You Decide  
Cause life's...what you make it!**

_Rukia was now going right into the bridge and now she had full attention of those from the park, even some news channel camera men were interested. Ichigo even began mumbling the lyrics._

**come on everybody  
Do do do do it now!  
Aaaaaaah ow!  
Alright!  
lets get this party started  
Yeah yeah yeah  
now thats a party  
yeah yeah.**

**Life's what you make it  
So Let's make it rock  
(Lets make it rock!)  
Life's what you make it  
So come on, come on, come on  
EVERYBODY NOW!**

**Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide cause life's... what you make it**

_The band finished strongly and the kids squealed with happiness. Parents had to hold back their children from trying to tackle Rukia and the others to the ground. Rukia looked out at the crowd. But only one kid stood out to her, and just his very small smile made her feel better. She would have to thank him later._

_"Oh That's right! We need to find his family." Rukia said to Renji next to her. He sighed but nodded._

_But the minute Rukia leapt off the stage, his father had picked Ichigo up. Following him was Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu was crying but Karin kept her distance, but still looked happy that they found Ichigo._

_Rukia then realized that someone was missing, his mother. She assumed that she could not come._

_"Ichigo, you reckless son! It's hard enough without your mom with us to look after you. You are grounded when we get home!" Isshin's voice boomed. Ichigo did not look away and stared his father straight in the eye._

_"No Father! I can do what I want, you don't have to baby me you know. I can take care of myself!" Ichigo did not drop his face._

_It then made sense to Rukia why Ichigo's mother had not come and why he had cried. "I am such an idiot," Rukia said quietly. Renji patted Rukia on the shoulder._

_"It's ok Rukia, we wouldn't have known. Now let's go, the fireworks are starting soon, and I want to get us some rock candy." Rukia nodded reluctantly, taking one last glance back at Ichigo before going. Little did Rukia know that her red ribbon that hung loosely around her waist fell off and wandered over to Ichigo._

_Ichigo was released from his father's grip, and he reached down for the ribbon. His family did not see it, and he stuffed it in his pocket._

_The fireworks had started. Karin and Yuzu yelled out sounds excitedly as the fireworks blasted into the sky. Isshin followed suit. Ichigo could care less about the fireworks as his mind wandered to the girl he had met. He wondered if he would ever see her again._

End Flashback

He furrowed his eyes into a scowl. His dream was not that clear but that dark haired short girl had something to do with that ribbon. Growling with frustration, Ichigo let go of the ribbon, sending it graciously to the ground. Deciding to let off some steam, he opened his window that was near his bed. He grinned when a cool air brushed on his face, his hair was frazzled from bed hair. Looking down, he realized that he was not alone.

* * *

Rukia could not sleep so she went into the kitchen to make herself some Coffee. She was tossing and turning all night due to a dream she had not dreamed in years. It was about her first performance on the night of the cherry blossom festival. Her vision was foggy but she swore she saw a child with bright orange hair but then she woke up. Rukia sipped on some coffee, relaxing in her chair. The moon was full and stars were out. Rukia was on the first floor so she could walk outside. That was what she did. The silence of the night calmed her down. Crickets chirped. 

"Hey coffee can stunt your growth you know!" It was a familiar voice. Rukia looked around and then up. Sure enough it was Ichigo.

"That is only a myth." Rukia retorted.

"Maybe it is. Are you always outside this late?" ichigo observed Rukia.

"That is none of your business strawberry," Rukia said icely but with some amusement.

Ichigo snorted. "That was uncalled for shrimpy!" Ichigo took in a deep breath to calm down. "Have you always lived next door? I have no memory of you ever moving in," said Ichigo aloud to himself.

"Baka! I have only lived here for three years. You go to highschool right?" Inquired Rukia.

"Y-yeah, don't you?" Ichigo was confused.

An awkward silence passed over them and Ichigo tried to interpret what Rukia meant. "I know I am bad at people's faces and names, but I know I have not seen you around."

Rukia bowed her head, closing her eyes. Covering up well, she looked up at him making a fake smile. "Of course I go to highschool carrot top, I just have…special classes!" Ichigo looked skeptical of Rukia's reasoning but left it at that.

"So do special stand for special ED?" Ichigo smirked when he saw that Rukia wanted to climb up to his room and put him in his place. She shot dagger looks at him. Ichigo only smiled.

Ichigo looked away from Rukia. "Call me crazy-" he was cut off as Rukia was about to respond. Ichigo beat her to it. "It's just an expression." He waited until Rukia gave him the signal to continue. "I just had the craziest dream."

"Can't be any weirder than mine. I don't know why I had it too." Rukia brooded on the topic with Ichigo.

"For some reason I have this image about a girl around ten years old. She had medium length dark hair and was short. Along with her was this boy with red hair. The rest is fady but when I woke up, I vaguely smelled cherry blossom trees."

Rukia gasped at what Ichigo told her. It seemed so similar to hers as well. As for Ichigo's dream, she could not pick up anything about it but still, she had an eerie feeling that Ichigo and her had some unspoken connection.

"Well I am actually getting tired so, I think I am going to go to bed now. Thanks for the company." Ichigo raised an eye, wondering how she could have so much coffee and yet be tired. Ichigo was about to wave goodbye when he stopped her from going inside.

"Wait! Umm, if you don't mind, I don't have school tomorrow. We are having like a mini vacation and I was sorta wondering if you would like to accompany me to the beach with my friends. Chances are, me and my band might play there. So what do you say?"

Rukia now was raising an eye. "And you just assume I am not busy and I have time to fit you into my schedule. Let me check…" she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well maybe I can squeeze you in. I am sure my band would like a break as well. It's a date!" Rukia said cheerfully.

Ichigo flushed instantly at the words, when Rukia saw this she sighed irritated. "Listen boy, just because I say it's a date does not mean anything more than a significance that it is an agreement that we both decide on. Got it?" Rukia though was just as flushed as ichigo was, and the words she said was a mere pathetic attempt to cover up her own insecurities. Get yourself together Rukia! This is not a date, and he asked you! All you need to do is play cool like you always do. It is not like Rukia

Ichigo nodded in a nervous manner. What the fuck is wrong with you Ichigo! You are never nervous about anything, and don't let some obnoxious midget have you whipped!

Ichigo took his hands and put him deep into his pant pockets. His face became more relaxed and he motioned with his hand behind him to Rukia in farewell. "See you outside around noon?"

Rukia nodded in the same cool demeanor, trying to show him and herself that it was no big deal but both of them were trying their hardest not to break so before they could each say another word, they went back into their respective bed rooms and fell asleep with a wave of happiness and anxiety wash over them.

* * *

A/N: sorry for another one, but I am willing to take song suggestions from everyone, if you would like a certain song put into the next few chapters or so, go right ahead. 


End file.
